1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bouquet holder apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bouquet holder apparatus for an improved balance and support of a floral arrangement.
2. Background
Bouquet holder apparatuses are well known in the art. Typically, the bouquet holder apparatus comprises a head having a floral arrangement mounted thereto. Such bouquet holder apparatuses further comprise an elongated handle downwardly extending from the head. Problems associated with some of the prior bouquet holder apparatuses include a tendency of the handle to bend due to the weight of the floral arrangement, and an inability of a user of the bouquet holder apparatus to stabilize the handle within the user's hand.
Consequently, subsequent bouquet holder apparatuses were directed to improving a user's ability to grip one or more surfaces of the handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,638 discloses a bouquet holder apparatus comprising a handle with a convex shaped gripping surface for a user's fingers and a thumb-engaging surface. This was a significant improvement over previous handles. However, in light of the need to offer a wide selection of diverse bouquet holder apparatuses to fulfill the varied styles and comforts demanded by customers, further developments in bouquet holder apparatuses was therefore needed.